


Lonely Valentine's Day

by Sammy_Caliburn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn
Summary: Since Valentines is coming up soon. Here's a valentines work from a while ago that I wrote to cope with some heart break. It's a little sad but it's for us lonely people on valentines day <3
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Lonely Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning that it is super sad and depressing so if that triggers you please do not read. It has implications of Self-harm as well so please be careful reading and if that triggers you please skip to my notes at the end.

Nothing ever felt right when Valentines day came around for Lance. His body ached and he was tired, wanting to do nothing but sleep. This time around he felt up to the task of asking out his newfound crush, Keith. He felt happy, excited even, not his usual depressed mood. He was excited to see Keith in the morning, getting giddy and feeling butterflies, smiling nonstop. After breakfast he went up to Keith, asking him to talk. 

He pulled him off to the side and felt his feelings scratch at the back of his throat like the bile that normally was there on this holiday.   
“Keith, I’ve liked you for a while now and seeing as it’s Valentines day I really was wondering if maybe you liked me back and we could go out, maybe, possibly?” Lance rambled out, blush on his cheek and heart on fire with his emotions. 

Keith looked taken back for a moment, surprised by his words. He was obviously conflicted about something and it showed within his eyes as he tried to forge words to reply. He opened his mouth then closed it tight again, rethinking his words yet again. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Lance, i was not expecting this..” he mumbled out, finally blurting out something.   
Those words did hurt Lance a little bit but he brushed it off, knowing that it was probably because he seemed like he hated Keith. 

“Well maybe you want to think on it? I can wait for an answer,” Lance spoke, trying to not get himself down with the doubts that began to flood his mind, the dam of confidence cracking under his worry. 

“Okay, please give me a little bit to think,” Keith spoke, nodding and starting away, obviously confused and conflicted about something. 

Lance couldn’t say that he wasn’t already heartbroken, he was so excited and thought that maybe Keith liked him back. There were so much flirting back and forth on a daily basis, but had Lance read them wrong? Self doubt and worries filled his mind as he waited for Keith to come back to him with an answer.

As time passed Lane’s mood visually got worse, he hunched over when sitting, a frown ghosting his lips that could barely make a fake smile, and just his mood was not as good as it was in the morning. Finally Keith met up with him yet again, eyes looking a bit sad. That made Lance bite the inside of his cheek, pain stabbing his heart as he knew what was going to happen yet again. Rejection was a close friend of Lance’s, whenever he would ask anyone out, it was always rejection. 

“Lance I really want to like you back but I just don’t, maybe I haven’t given it enough time or haven’t really thought about you that way and I apologize, I hope this doesn’t change anything between us,” Keith blurted out in a hurry. Lance could feel his heart break as Keith spoke, but he knew he couldn’t show it. He laughed and smiled sheepishly. hoping Keith wouldn’t notice that it was fake. 

“It’s no problem! Sorry for worrying you so much, nothing will change, I just wanted to tell you how I feel!” Lance blurted out, lying through his teeth, hoping that it wasn’t obvious. 

Keith nodded and began to walk off and Lance could just feel the familiar feeling of heartbreak creep up his spine and spread through out his body. He forced himself to walk to his room before closing and locking the door. Right after he collapsed, hugging his knees close as tears began to pour from his eyes. 

It was always this way on Valentines, a heartbreak and depression keeping him company throughout the day and weeks until he patched his heart up with lies and fake smiles. No one saw through his lies or the forced smiles. Everything went back to “normal”. They didn’t see how Lance was breaking each time they looked away and how to once fading scars began to be new again. They didn’t see him falling deeper into his self deprecating thoughts and old habits. No one wanted to see it more like, only wanting to acknowledge the happy go lucky blue boy. 

He knew he couldn’t leave them despite the urge to just do it and end it all, knowing that they would fall apart without a lighthearted jab or his jokes even if they were all forced recently.

He just wanted to feel normal again, trying to get better on his own. Try to kiss and patch up the wounded parts of himself and heal his broken heart with broken love and unreal smiles. Trying to become himself again after losing a part of his heart to the heartbreak that swallowed him whole and left him in pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many of you were alone yesterday, thinking you are unloved and alone in your lives. But you’re not. Imagine your family, the friends, and even me. Despite us probably never having talked I love each and every one of you, if you are ever struggling with your problems and need someone to talk to, feel free to hit up my inbox or pm me. I will do my best to help you out as I know the feelings you are going through.   
> I am still trying to push myself through my own depression but I want to help you guys as well. Because I love all of you and if you ever need a friend I am here for you. 
> 
> Trust me when I say ending it all is not the answer, neither is hurting yourself. It may “help” you but it is not the right answer. We’re all made for something so much more than a relationship. You do not need romantic love to feel loved. Please stay strong, if you ever need someone I’ll be here for you guys. Do not hesitate to message me in a time of need. I want to make every one of you notice how loved you are, even if it takes time to heal, knowing you’re loved and learning to love yourself is a start to something so much more. I love you all, stay strong. <3


End file.
